Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers/Archiv4
Einstieg Hallo Modgamers ich dachte du bis ausgestigen--Mfg Benuzer:Master Lord Anakin Skywalker) 15:23, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) scheinbar nicht --Modgamers 15:24, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Achso.Ich drück den Knopf einfach nur noch einma. MfG--Kal Meyer 19:51, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bitte um Hilfe, weil ich Blind war Hallo Modgamers, Ich habe gerade einen ...Blindfaktor in meinen Augen gehabt, und ausversehen den Artikel "darth Vincent" ähm als Benutzer O_o erkannt...vollkommen bescheuert - und wollte ihn eigentlich Begrüßen - und eine Begrüßungsvorlage eingefügt O_o bei einem Artikel - Das ist natürlich FALSCH und habs auch sofort gemerkt. Und bitte daher um Korrektur und Löschung. Wäre das möglich? Gruß --Mara 15:39, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Schon geschehen... aber löschen kann ich leider keine Artikel.. zumindest solange nicht, bis ich ein Admin bin. Kannst ja mal ein paar von denen auf Kecks gehn, damit die mich zu einem machen ;) dann lösch ich auch fehlgeleitete Begrüssungen für dich ^^ --Modgamers 15:42, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) :: Ffaules pack ;) Thx, Aber ich hab grad kein Plan wo Ben rumgammelt, der Haut mir sicherlich auf den Deckel weil ich SCHON WIEDER was falsch gemacht hab. Grml. --Mara 15:55, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) Eigentlich ist das ja mein Job... --Modgamers 16:02, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Oh da brauchste dir ma keine Sorgen machen, Ben genießt das - muhaha. Eine Hand wäscht die andere, er hat mir viel geholfen - ich Ihm :) --Mara 16:04, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bilder zweiter Klasse Deine letzten zwei Bilder sind zwei schwierige Kunden wie ich sehe. Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir ein paar bewährte Tricks dafür verraten. Gruß --Mara 21:14, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Also wenn du n8icht bei LucasBooks oder so arbeitest, und dort neue Bilder zeichnen darfst, denke ich nicht, dass du dort viel machen kannst... jedenfalls kommen sie so aus dem Buch und andere gibt es nicht. --Modgamers 21:16, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wenn du nicht weißt was ein Künstler vor dem Herrn mit dem Scanner bewerkstelligen kann solltest du nicht so vorschnell urteilen ;) --Mara 21:17, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ich denke nicht, dass selbst wenn ich den kram dir überlassen würde, dass danach ein paar farbige Bilder dabei rauskommen. --Modgamers 21:20, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) : Um farbe gehts dabei nicht, es geht um die pixeligkeit usw. Aber es geht nicht darum was du denkst, sondern das der Fachmann dir sagt - kein optimales scannergebnis - es geht nunmal besser --Mara 21:21, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Farbig wird es sicherlich nicht, aber man könnte da sicher noch etwas entstören, da das Bild entweder stark verschmutzt ist oder ein deutliches Moire oder beides aufweist. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:22, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) wenn du meinst... naja... wenn du das nächste mal dich nach Hamburg verirrst, kannst es ja mal versuchen :P --Modgamers 21:23, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Du kannst mir die Dateien per e-mail zukommen lassen. 600 dpi od. höher gescannt. Dann kann ich dir was hübsches daraus basteln. Ansonsten empfehle ich per Nachfrage die Technik zu erlernen. Soweit ich weiß wissen davon Ani, Ben, Kyle, Pandora und vielleicht auch andere Anonyme. --Mara 21:26, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Also ich finde die Bilder im Grunde gar nicht schlecht... ein bisschen weichzeichnen und im 2. Bild die Fehler v.a. in den schwarzen Flächen bzw. am Rand entfernen und die Sache wäre erledigt. Wenn es dazu aber noch bessere profitricks gibt bzw. Sachen, die mir jetzt nicht aufgefallen sind, würde mich das auch interessieren... Gruß, Anakin 01:18, 30. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bilder überarbeiten Falsch geraten, ich übertreibe nicht. Sondern ich beschaffe Arbeit. Bilder die dieser Kat angehören werden Systematisch von zB Kyle mir oder Ben bearbeitet. Wir möchten uns bemühen eine bestmögliche Qualität zu erreichen. --Mara 18:24, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wir haben genug arbeit damit Artikel zu schreiben, und auch wenn man das ein oder andere Bild viellecht etwas aufpolieren kann, bringt das bei den meisten eh nichts, da sie als Thumb bei einer Größe von 180 (Standarteinstellung) bis vielleicht 250 Pixeln ehh nichts siehst. In meinen augen ist das schiere vergeudete Energie, die man auch für... ne Wurzelbehandlung beim Zahnarzt verwenden könnte. Und grade bei dem Bild des Handelsföderation Schiffes wirkt es gradezu lächerlich dem Bild Qualitätsmängel zu unterstellen. Man kann es auch einfach wirklich übertreiben. --Modgamers 18:30, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt auch stark übertrieben, denn das Druckraster ist bei einem Thumbnail, die ja in Artikeln vorherrschen, nicht mehr erkennbar. Außerdem sind mannche Comic-Abildungen im Original so klein, dass es einfach nicht anders geht. Wenn ihr alle Bilder von ihrem Raster befreien wollt, dann habt ich aber viel zu tun und ich glaube nicht, dass auf so eine Filigranarbeit großen Wert gelegt wird. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:31, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Eben meine Meinung --Modgamers 18:33, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Nein ist es nicht, andere Bilder müssen ebenso drann glauben, auch deine. Da hier immer wieder Bilder aus der Wookiepedia auftauchen die einfach so grottenschlecht sind, deswegen bleibt es dabei das ich meine Maßstäbe anlege und die OPTIMALE Qualität fordere. Dies ist natürlich Ergänzungsarbeit, aber auch Kleinvie macht Mist. Nach welchen Gesichtspunkten hier entschieden wird, ist meine Sache. Ich kann meine Glaubwürdigkeit durch die Ergebnisse meiner Arbeit untermauern. Ich helfe anderen eine bessere Qualität zu erzeugen. Dies ist mein Beitrag. Mich deswegen anzugreifen macht dein Bild nicht besser. Im gegenteil. Ich würde dich bitten dich Konstruktiv gegenüber meiner Arbeit und der anderer zu verhalten. Bisher war ich der Ansicht das jegliche Form des Beitrags etwas Wert ist. Mehr als Fanfiction... sorgfältig gestaltete Benutzerseiten o.ä. sei es drum. Ich bitte um Konstruktives Verhalten. Wenn das Druckraster Tatsächlich irrelevant ist, so stell ich mal ganz naiv die Frage: Warum sind die Bilder dann so groß?, Dann könnte man einigen Speicherplatz sparen wenn man sich ganz darauf beschränkt kleinere Bilder zu uppen. Ergo... es gibt große Bilder - und um diese bemühe ich mich weil sie im Falle des betrachtens nicht unbedingt ein Wookiepedia abklatsch sein müssen. --Mara 18:39, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :BK: Das ist sehr schön, aber auch die hast nicht die Unfehlbarkeit und die Allgemeingültigkeit vom Papst gepachtet. Wenn nun diese wirklich grob pixeligen Comic Bilder nachbearbeitet werden, wie von Anakin letztens hab ich da auch nichts dagegen, aber dennoch find ich es ziemlich arrogat, dass eine Person, die nüchtern gesehen kaum was für den enzyklopädischen Teil der Jedipedia beigetragen hat, sich zur Herrscherin über gut und schlecht hervorschwingt, und wie der Racheengel mit dem Flammenschwert sich durch die Reihen der Bilder mäht, wo bei einigen die Qualitätsmägel einem nicht sofort ersichtlich werden wollen. Geh dass ganze vielleicht etwas entspannter an und man kann hier auch entspannt arbeiten. --Modgamers 18:48, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich sehe kein Problem darin, dass Mara sich der Abteilung Bilder angenommen hat, und sie der Arbeit an Artikeln vorzieht. Jedem das seine, denke ich, und ihres ist schließlich auch ein positiver Beitrag - auch wenn einige das mehr zu schätzen wissen als andere. Gruß, Kyle 18:43, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: Das bild nimmt 101 KB ein auf dem Webspace. Da wäre es doch nett, ein Bild zu haben das nicht verrastert ist. Da du dich strikt dagegen weigerst das dieses Bild einer Kategorie angehört die als Hilfe dienen soll. Werde ich dieses Bild im Kopf berhalten. Ob es sich dann gelohnt hat kannst du dann selbst entscheiden. Die Unterstellungen und der etwas unverschämte Ton werde ich einfach mal als Nicht gesagt betrachten. --Mara 18:52, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich finde es gut, dass sich jemand der Bilder annimmt. Die thumbs sind Vorschaubilder und wenn man sie anklickt wird man leider zu oft von schlechter Qualität umgehauen. Die Nachbearbeiteten Bilder sind wirklich bisher deutlich besser als vorher. Und es schadet nichts mal beim scannen die einstellungen auf besser zu stellen. Außerdem können die die wollen ja gernen die vorhandenen Bilder verbessern, lasst die doch machen.^^ Es schadet niemandem, im gegenteil. MfG - Cody 18:53, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass deine Arbeit nichts Wert wäre. Wie kommst du, Mara, zu einem solchen Gedanken? Ich glaube eben, dass diese Arbeit dir sehr schnell langweilig werden wird, weil du jetzt vielleicht noch nicht weißt, wie viele Bilder das eigentlich sind. Deine Qualitätsanspruch in allen Ehren, aber das ist echt zu filigran. Auf das achtet der normale Benutzer nicht und ich habe auch keine Lust jedes gescannte Bilder eine halbe Stunde lang zu bearbeiten, bis ich da dieses Raster endlich herausgefuselt habe. Viele Bilder sind echt mängelbehaftet, aber du setzt seinen Standard gerade zu hoch, finde ich. So wirst du mit deinem geschulten Auge auf jedem Bild irgendetwas finden, das es zu bemängeln gibt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:56, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Bild einscannen -> Filter laufen lassen -> Tonwerte korrigieren. Beinhaltet ca. 4 min. Da ich persönlich von Ben und Kyle immer wieder mit schwierigen Restaurationen eingedeckt werde, ist meine Hoffnung das andere schon beim eigentlichen Scann diese Technik walten lassen. Ansonsen sind wir alle fleissig dabei an den Ecken und Kanten zu schleifen. Ihr dürft nachdem ich das Bild erneut eingescannt habe, und hochgeladen, gerne Urteilen und die Aktion für unsinnig Betrachten. Bis dahin. ist es wohl noch ungeklährt. Wenn du diese Arbeit nicht machen willst Ani, werden wir sie eben noch einmal machen. Manche Leute mögen es und legen Wert darauf. Die Arbeit ist nicht Destruktiv und ich bitte euch die Ergebnisse abzuwarten. Ich finde es nunmal lächerlich wenn andere Ihr Ego angegriffen fühlen nur weil man Korrekturarbeit leistet. Ich würde mir nicht anmaßen eure Artikel bewerten oder korrigieren zu können. Die Perspektiven sind hier verschieden - da es sich jedoch nicht um eine wirkliche "entscheidung" handelt nehme ich an das ich meine Arbeit fortsetzen darf. --Mara 19:05, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, aber nicht jeder besitzt die Fähigkeiten, das Talent, die Lust und/oder das NASA-Equipment um so etwas durchzuführen. AFAIK kostet Photoshop ein haufen Kohle, die wohl kaum einer der vielen Schüler die hier registriert sind aufbringen kann. Auch wenn wir uns hier ansich ernst nehmen (zeitweilig zumindet) solltest du bedenken, dass wir hier ein Fan Projekt sind, eins das zwar immer weiter wächst, aber dennoch aus reinem "Just-for-fun" entstanden ist und betrieben wird. --Modgamers 19:12, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Artweaver kann das auch, Gimp auch ähhh es gibt sogar noch mehr programme die das können. In kürze folgen ANleitungen für diese Opensource Programme. Denk dir ein besseres Argument aus --Mara 19:16, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Dasi ts jedoch nur einer von vier Punkten... bleiben immer noch Talent, Lust und NASA-Equipment. Nur denke ich das es an zweiten Punkt mangeln wird, und den Leuten irgendwo egal sein wird. --Modgamers 19:19, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Leute... alle Bilder sollten mindestens eine qualität haben, dass man sie ansehen kann. Irgendwelche Druckraster sind nicht wirklich schlimm aber es gibt schon mangelhafte Bilder. Wir brauchen hier nicht zu diskutieren, ob man jetzt NASA-Ausrüstung braucht, oder 4 min in jedes Bild investieren muss. Wenn die Bilder eine ordentliche Qualität haben (Druckraster lässt sich oft schon stark minimieren oder vermeiden, wenn man wenig vergrößert, oder gar verkleinert was wirklich kaum Zeit kostet) der Rest soll von denen gemacht werden die sich daran stören, wenn da Schatten oder mit der Lupe raster zu sehen sind. Ich denke wir sollten diese Diskussion beenden und es dabei belassen, dass jeder die Bilder so gut macht wie er kann und nur Bilder, bei denen der Otto-Normalverbraucher von der schlechten Qualität umgehauen wird, nachbearbeitet werden müssen (oder den experten überlassen werden). Deine Arbeit in ehren Mara, es kommt immer gutes bei raus, aber nicht jeder hat Lust, Zeit, Nerven oder Fähigkeiten genug um in jedes gescannte Bild noch vier Minuten Arbeit zu stecken. MfG - Cody 19:47, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Solangsam unterstütze ich das ganze auch. Ich denke zwar immer noch, dass ihr euch zu viel vornehmt, aber dadurch kann immerhin ein bisher sträflich vernachlässigter Bereich unserer Enzyklopädie etwas aufgelebt werden. Solange in Artikel kein Hinweis mit „Achtung dieser Artikel verwendet Bilder mit qualitativen Mängel“ prangt, dann betrifft es die Artikel ja nur indirekt und sie können dadurch nur besser werden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:49, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Nachtragen Könntest du beim Bild SmileyChannel...deine Unterschrift nachtragen? MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:49, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) na klar... --Modgamers 19:00, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Babelfarben Hi Modgamers, ich muss dir echt mal ein Lob für die Sprachbabeln aussprechen, sie sind dir echt gut gelungen. Allerdings wollte ich auch fragen, ob es möglich wäre, dass man da auch noch die üblichen Farben wie z.B. Sith, Imperialer oder Yuuzhan Vong, wie es bei den üblichen Babelvorlagen der Fall ist, einfügen könnte? Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 11:03, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Wurd ich schon von Yoda gefragt. Ich halte die Einfärbung der Sprachbabel nicht für sinnvoll, da wir aufgrund der Fahne ja die textuelle Beschreibung entfällt, aus der man (wie in der Wikipedia) die Stufe entnehmen kann, auf welcher der Benutzer meint diese Sprache zu beherschen. Deshalb sollten die Standartfarben ein Indikator sein, um welche Stufe es sich Handelt. Außerdem ein bissel Bunt is doch auch nicht verkehrt :P --Modgamers 11:07, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Aso, dann werde ich mal schauen, wie ich das macheBild:--).gif Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 11:12, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Korrektur Hi Modgamers, ic wollte dich fragen warum du meine Ergänzung bei der Liste aller imperialen Schiffe rückgämgig gemacht hast. Denn in EaW kommt dieses Schiff unter dem Kommando von Piett ja mehrmals vor. Gruß A-11 08:54, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) # Accuser und nicht Acusser # schau mal Ankläger --Modgamers 08:56, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja das mit dem Fehler wollte ich dann nämlich grad noch korregieren, aber sonst danke das du mich drauf hingewiesen hast :) Gruß A-11 08:57, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Gunn Yage Hi, warum hast du bei dem Artikel Gunn Yage die Angaben "Familie Skywalker" und "Schädel-Staffel" aus der Infobox gestrichen? - Bly 22:09, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) weil dort nur Parteien (REb.-Allianz etc) hingehört, und nicht alles wo diese Person irgendwie mitmacht.--Modgamers 13:42, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hi Modgamers. Aber wen man mal bei dem Artikel Luke Skywalker guckt steht da auch "Familie Skywlaker". --DHK 14:27, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Bin auch der Meinung, dass sowas nicht unbedingt da rein muss. Ich habe es in dem Luke-Artikel entfernt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:09, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::ok, wusste nich nicht - Bly 16:11, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Abfangkreuzer Bin soweit durch. Meld dich einfach mal ^^ Thor 20:05, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Sprachbabel Irgendwas stimmt da bei mir nicht. Kannst du mir helfen?--Obi freak 03:01, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) Das ist ein bekannter Fehler. Die Babel sind halt nicht mit der alten Babelbox die in der Infobox integriert ist nicht kompatibel. Du musst hierfür die neue nehmen Vorlage:Babelbox --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 08:23, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) Wie Lösche ich meine Seite Entschuldige wenn ich dich Nerven Sollte. Aber Wie lösch ich denn meine Seite wieder? mfg Dark Light 22:39, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) Das machen die Admins... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:39, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke. Soll ich das denen schreiben oder machen die das schon selber? mfgDark Light 22:42, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) schon längst geschehen --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:43, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) Beitrag? Hey Moddi... Wieso hast du denn die Antwort von Dark Light auf meine Bitte bezüglich der Wookieepedia-Übersetzungen rückgängig gemacht? Sie war zwar nicht gerade schön geschrieben, aber auch nicht verletzend. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:08, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Beitrag? ... Er hat den Abschnitt gelöscht... was nicht zulässig ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:10, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hm, in den Versionen steht auch eine knappe Antwort (wenn auch ohne meine Frage, ja). Gut, dann hast du ja recht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:12, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Jo, habs ihm mal auf die Disku geschrieben. Thor 19:34, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Noch ein son Ding! # Ich bin keine 10 Jahre alt! # Ich weiß wie man Fan-Fiction schreibt, aber warum den Zeit mit Rechtschreibung verbringen? # Noch eine beleidigung und das ist Gemeldet! Mfg AniD 17:24, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Zufrieden? :"aber warum den Zeit mit Rechtschreibung verbringen?" Solche Aussagen lassen einen Aussage 1 schwer in Frage stellen... Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 17:27, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Wenn du keine 10 Jahre alt bist, dann benimm dich auch nicht gefälligst so. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:31, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das hier ist ein Lexikon, daher ist Rechtschreibung Pflicht... aber das weißt du ja sicher, weil du ja keine 10 Jahre alt bist (oder meinst du damit noch nicht?) -Thor 17:43, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Truevision Truevision hat das Spiel programmiert. Juno ahja... geht aus der Seite nicht hervor. Wenn du schon versuchst ordenliche Artikel zu schreiben, were es hilfreich, wenn du bei Artikel über ein Spiel keine Bilder aus den Filmen einfügst, sondern vielleicht aus dem Spiel, oder die Spielverpackung. Zudem sind Quellenangaben bei dingen, die selber Quellen sind nicht nötig, zumal Filmquellen bei sowas komplett unseriös wirken. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:33, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Star Wars Medienecho... Hallo Modgamers, warum hast du meine Ergänzungen zum Thema Medienecho gelöscht? MfG, Wolverine Koon 10:12, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Weil solch eine Trivialität nicht in den SW Hauptartikel gehört. Du kannst einen Artikel Luke Skywalker (Lied) anfertigen, aber sowas nicht... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:14, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wie stehts dann mit dem von mir geschriebenem Teil über "Halt dein Maul" von Sido? MfG, Wolverine Koon 10:16, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Naja... . Der Artikel soll ja ansich keine Aufzählung werden wo ansich überall SW Autaucht, sondern eine allgemiene Beschreibung vom Verlauf der Dinge. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:22, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) : Keine Aufzählung...iwie logisch. Naja, aber wenn man was zum Verlauf der Dinge sagen soll, ist es doch angebracht, das zu erwähnen. Es gehört halt zum Lauf der Dinge, wenn etwas neues dazukommt. Wie wärs hiermit: Dr deutsche Rapper Olli Banjo machte einen Song namens Luke Skywalker , auf dem es an mehreren Stellen Anspielungen auf Star wars gibt. MfG, Wolverine Koon 10:27, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja super, aber wer kennt Olli Banjo ausser dir? Sido.. naja ok.. auch schon blöd das der da drin steht, aber der hat einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad, es sollte halt nicht jeder Hans und Franz da drinstehn mit irgendwelchen mini SW Anspielungen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:29, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wer Olli Banjo ausser mir kennt? Meine halbe Schule und so ziemlich alle seine Fans, oder? =) Was kann ich denn dafür, dass die meisten Benutzer der JP eher Emos, andere Rockfans sind oder Pop hören? Es gibt hier halt nicht so viele Leute, die auf Rap&Hip Hop stehen. Ich glaube sogar, mein Bro und ich sind die einzigen...MfG, Wolverine Koon 10:33, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Das sind aber recht wenig Leute... und Gott Bewahre dass wir alle Emos sind (das ja schon fast ne Beleidigung). Auch wenn du, und ein paar andere so wie ein kollege den ich grad gefragt hab, ist seine Medienpräsenz sowie seine Bekanntheit und somit sein Einfluss doch nicht so groß wie andere Künstler, damit er in den Star Wars Hauptartikel erwähnt werden kann, zumindest nicht so breit und Ausführlich. Ich schreib da ja nicht auch einfach Prinz Pi und Boba Fettt rein, weil sie mal das Lied Meister des Universiums gemacht haben rein. Ein Lied das Luke Skywalker heißt, ist denk ich erwähnenswert aber nicht nötigerweise in dieser Fom im SW Hauptartikel. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:42, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Stimmt, zum Glück sind wir keine Emos...wäre ja grauenvoll, nur noch Leute mit Devillocks und schlechter laune...eine Horrorvision. Nunja, wir haben beide unsere Standpunkte erläutert und für sie Argumentiert, aber jetzt ist auch gut. Ich habe jetzt ja mit der Arbeit an einem Artikel über den Song begonnen, und das reicht eigentlich auch. welche Art von Musik hörst du eig.? MfG, Wolverine Koon 10:53, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Der findige Leser wird aus diesem Gespräch und meiner Seite ein paar Hinweise entnehmen können ;) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:56, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Hmmm...also ATB...was macht der noch gleich für Musik? Ist das nicht so ein Mix aus House und Pop? MfG, Wolverine Koon 10:58, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Kannste auch hier nachlesen.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 11:22, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Aso, danke. MfG, Wolverine Koon 11:29, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sprachen Hallo Modgamers. Ich habe gesehen, dass du zu verschiedenen Sprachen Babel gemacht hast. Könntest du mir sagen, wie du das hingekriegt hast? Ich würde nämlich gerne ähnliche Babel für Schweizerdeutsch machen, denn es gibt hier bei der Jedipedia doch einige Schweizer. Bild:;-).gif Ilya 11:56, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Gibts denn außer uns beiden noch welche? Sonst kann man das ja auf jeden Fall als individuelle Babel machen... Pandora Diskussion 12:51, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja da sind glaub noch so 3, 4 Leute, aber die meisten sind ned so oft da... Ja, kannst du da mal eine schöne machen? Die schweizer Fahne hätte ich sonst schon hochgeladen... Ilya 16:06, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Da kommt dann noch dazu, dass ich es nur ganz rudimentär sprechen kann, weil ich ja kein Schweizer bin, sondern nur da wohne... Pandora Diskussion 16:24, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Hmm.. Ich kann es halt eben fast als Muttersprache... Ilya 17:00, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ja kann ich machen... nur Muttersprache, oder auch Abstufungen? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:53, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich glaub nur Muttersprache Bild:--).gif es gibt zu wenig Leute um ne Abstufung zu machen... Dankeschön schon im Voraus! MfG Ilya 18:19, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ja der Mauls Klon war etwas fix. Er hat schon alle gemacht, ich überarbeite die noch ein wenig und verschieb die mal nach siw-x also einfach swi-M einfügen und dann stehts in deiner Liste. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:21, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Und bevor ihr fragt, JA die Ösis mach ich dann auch. Muss aber erst noch in Keller ;) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:33, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Haha lass dich nicht stressen ;) MfG Ilya 18:56, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST)PS: Aber iwie funzt das bei mir ned so wies sollte mit dem swi-M... Strange... Also wenns in die neue Babelbox mit |swi-M einfügst, müsste es gehn. Ich hab keine Probleme (innerhalb der Vorschau). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:07, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Hmm... Könntest du mir das machen? Ich hättes drum gerne in der Babelbox, wo ich die anderen Sprachen habe. Und irgendwie geht das nicht.. Ich sag nur: Frauen und Technik. MfG Ilya 19:25, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Battle for Hoth Wieso hast Du das Bild gelöscht? --Juno 09:46, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Steht da. Einfach lesen --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:47, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ich verstehe. --Juno 09:52, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Soll ich probieren es größer auf die Seite zu bekommen? --Juno 09:53, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Frage Du Modgamer warum hast du meine Änderung am Supersternzerstörer‎ wieder rückgänig gemacht. Jerecs SSZ is die Vengeance und müsste der erste seiner Klass sein also Vengeance-Klasse, da nach dem ersten Schiff einer Klasse die Klasse benannt wird. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:04, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ich hab den damals nicht ohne Grund dort eingetragen... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:06, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Teilst du mir dein Grund mit oder soll ich raten? Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:42, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ist ein Einzelstück und Einzelstücke sind zeitgleich auch Typen. Und ob Auch im SW Universum alle Schiffe nach dem ersten Schiff benannt werden ist eher fraglich. Wie gesagt ich hab das damals nicht ohne Grund (und auch extra so, mit Sinn und Verstand) so eingetragen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:44, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Frage: Warum hast du meine Änderung an der Guardian rückgängig gemacht? Das sie in der Kuat Triebwerkswerften gebaut wurde steht in Wanted by Cracken. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:19, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::...weil... jeder SSZ von dieser Firma hergestellt wurde? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:16, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) PS: Es ist extrem nervig JEDEM einzelnen immer wieder zu erklären, dass Punkte die NICHT von der allgemeinen Schiffsklassenbeschreibung abweichen NICHT bei einem Schiff dieser Klasse erwähnt werden muss. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:34, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) MagnaWächter Hi, Modgamers. Wollte dich einmal fragen, warum du meine Änderung am Artikel über die IG-100 MagnaWächter entfernt hast? Du kannst dir die erwähnten Stellen gerne im Film ansehen. Captain Rex 23:20, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ich weiß, dass man die entsprechenden stellen im Film sehen kann (hab ihn vor ein paar Tagen erst wieder gesehen). Nur ist das weder schön formuliert gewesen, noch sonderlich erwähnenswert und schon garnicht im Hinter den Kulissen Teil eines Artikels. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:24, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Inhalt Klär mich doch, oh großer Modgamer, auf wo das Problem liegt--Raitos 21:43, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wir tragen hier nicht Quellen nach ohne was im Inhalt zu ergänzen. Übrigens habe ich dir bei Dean Jinzler in der Disku noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Jaina 22:04, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Um es ein bisschen genauer zu erklären: Quellenangaben werden nur dann eingesetzt, wenn die Infos genau aus dieser Quelle stammen. Im Fall der schweren Blasterpistole hab ich das etwa alles aus KotOR 2 gehabt, also wird KotOR 1 nicht angegeben, auch wenn es darin vorkommt. Und du brauchst nicht so vorwurfsvoll zu sein, weil es Moddi nervt, wenn du das drei mal hintereinander wieder machst, obwohl es in der Zusammenfassung steht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:07, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Danke für die Erklärung. Kann man das irgendwo in den Richtlinien nachlesen? An Jaina, habe die Nachricht gelesen.--Raitos 22:16, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Du musst ja nicht gleich alles mit den Richtlinien genau nachprüfen müssen. Wir sind alle schon etwas länger hier und kennen uns damit einigermaßen gut aus Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:40, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Richtlinien |''' Bevor man fragt, ob etwas in den Richtlinien drin steht, lohnt es sich oft, einfach mal schnell rein zu schauen... '''Pandora Diskussion 10:42, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Mission In welchem besonderen Fall schreibe ich denn Mission nach ... statt Mission auf ...? Nur für die Zukunft, denn mir ist der Unterschied nicht ganz klar.--Anakin Skywalker 21:48, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Mission nach Myrkr --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:52, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Und was soll ich dem Artikel entnehmen... zwecks dem Unterschied jetzt!?--Anakin Skywalker 21:54, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Da heißt es explizit im Buch so, aber irgendwie ist der Name irreführend, da man denken könnte, das ganze Abenteuer auf dem Weg dahin abspielt. Bei Myrkr wird die Mission im Buch expleziet so genannt, und die betreten afaik die Planetenoberfläche nicht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:01, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Schiffsartikel Es wäre nett, wenn du eine Diskussion länger als nur einen einzigen Tag laufen lassen würdest, Modgamers. Warte erstmal die weiteren Reaktionen aber, auch die von anderen, bisher unbeteiligten Benutzern. Das Ganze einfach rückgängig zu machen, bringt uns nämlich auch nicht weiter. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 15:28, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Antwort erwartet Hallo Modgamers! Wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit kurz auf folgende Diskussion lenken könntest...? → Diskussion:Thrawn-Feldzug#UC Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 20:56, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Irgendwie scheinst du mich in dieser Beziehung zu ignorieren, oder macht es nur so den Anschein?--Anakin Skywalker 13:15, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Keyan Farlander Hallo Modgamers, ich habe gerade mit dem Artikel Keyan Farlander angefangen. Da mir einige Bücher der NJO Reihe fehelen, und du alle besitzt, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir bei dem Artikel helfen könntest. Wenn nicht, könntest du mir bitte verraten, wer sich noch so mit NJO auskennt? MfG, Wolverine Koon 19:59, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ansich gern, nur bin ich erst bei Band 4 (wie du aus meiner Liste entnehmen kannst), und kann dir nicht wirklich helfen, da er in späteren Büchern erscheint... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:28, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST)